Neural tube defects (NTDs) are the second most common birth defect, affecting approximately 324,000 births worldwide. However, known NTD risk factors account for only a small proportion of affected individuals and, thus provide only a partial solution towards prevention. New approaches for studying complex conditions such as NTDs have emerged rapidly and are providing new understanding of the etiologies, and new prospects for the prevention of many diseases. While such progress is possible for NTDs, it is hampered by the relative rarity of these conditions, and the relatively small and geographically dispersed group of researchers who focus on these conditions. The International Neural Tube Defects Conferences, initiated in 1999 and held, roughly every other year, provide an important opportunity for the NTD research community to meet, synthesize research findings, foster collaborations, mentor trainees and initiate new research endeavors. These meetings provide an important catalyst that has helped and will undoubtedly continue to drive this field of research toward the goal of improved NTD prevention strategies. The Seventh International Neural Tube Defects Conference will be held November 6-9, 2011 at the AT&T Executive Education and Conference Center in Austin, Texas. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Neural tube defects (NTDs) are the second most common birth defect. However, known NTD risk factors account for only a small proportion of affected individuals and, thus provide only a partial solution towards prevention. The International Neural Tube Defects Conferences provide an important opportunity for the NTD research community to meet, synthesize research findings, foster collaborations, mentor trainees and initiate new research endeavors.